Over the Rainbow
by murky-lurky
Summary: An Inuyasha version of the Wizard of Oz. Kagome is swept over the rainbow by a tornado. On her quest to find a way home she meets lots innnnnteresting people.
1. The Land of Oz

Over The Rainbow  
  
Chapter 1: The Land of Oz  
  
Kagome swept the walkway to the shrine, muttering about all the chores she had to do. The wind started to pick up, blowing all the dirt back on the path. She looked up into the sky and saw a dark spiraling cloud. 'It looks just like a tornado.' She mused.  
  
Wait! It is a tornado! She ran into the house yelling. "MOM! SOTA! GRAMPS!" But no one answered. Kagome went into her room wondering what to do. A huge gust of wind blew a vase off a shelf and it hit Kagome straight on the head. She fell on the bed unconscious, the wind blowing around her.  
  
Kagome awoke a few minutes later to find Buyo laying on her chest. The whole house seemed to be turning around. She pushed Buyo off and walked to the window. She noticed with horror that the house was now in the center of the tornado. Objects flew by her window. Kagome saw a telephone pole, a cat and a bicycle in just a few minutes.  
  
Leaning out the window, she saw up ahead a large rainbow. The tornado blew right over it, flinging the house away. It fell, spiraling down, then landing on a field of grass.  
  
Kagome raced down the stairs, opened the door and walked down the steps. When she got around the side of the house she saw the bottom half of a person sticking out from under the house. 'Yuck!' She thought.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something. A pink bubble floated gracefully in front of Kagome then turned into a beautiful black haired woman dressed in a frilly pink dress.  
  
"I am Sango, the Good Witch of the North." She said serenely.  
  
Kagome stood, her mouth open, wondering if she was dreaming.  
  
"That is the Wicked Witch of the West." Sango said pointing to the person half-under the house. "Take the jewel from her hand."  
  
Kagome kneeled beside the witch, plying her right hand open she pulled out a small round jewel.  
  
"You might as well take her shoes with you." Sango instructed. "They look really expensive. It would be a shame to let them go to waste."  
  
Kagome pulled the gaudy red sparkling shoes off the witch's feet and put them on her own.  
  
"Perfect!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Ummmmm. Where am I?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You are Somewhere Over the Rainbow."  
  
"Shit! I'm going insane!" Kagome muttered, then louder. "Realllllllly."  
  
"Yup. More specifically in the Land of Oz."  
  
Suddenly little midgets jumped from out of nowhere and started singing.  
  
"Ding Dong! The Witch is dead! Which old Witch?  
  
The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead.  
  
Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead.  
  
She's gone where the goblins go,  
  
Below - below - below.  
  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
  
Ding Dong the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
  
Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!"  
  
Kagome stood there, sure now that she way totally crazy. They continued to pop up, more and more coming. Rainbow mushroom also stated to grow and candy that was bright colours.  
  
Soon Kagome was standing in a huge patch of colourful things. It was overpowering, nothing but colour. She closed her eyes to find something black, but her eyelids were rainbow too. Flicking her eyes open desperately she saw a carriage being pulled by coloured horses. It stopped in front of Sango and Kagome and a midget opened the door for them.  
  
They got in and the carriage pulled away, leaving the singing midgets behind.  
  
"Thank God! They always give me such a headache." Sango sighed with relief.  
  
The carriage drove on through many more patches of rainbows.  
  
Finally they came to a huge city with white walls. "That is Munchkin City. We are here to see the mayor." Sango pointed out. They drove through a huge gate and stopped at a red carpet. The midget opened the door and Sango and Kagome got out form the carriage.  
  
They followed the red carpet onto a throne room. On a grand throne sat...Gramps?  
  
"What? You're the Mayor of Munchkin City?" Kagome asked incredulously.  
  
"Seemed like a good job at the time." Gramps said. "But all my teeth are rotten from eating to many lollipops."  
  
Kagome started to think that maybe she wasn't crazy. 'If this was my crazed imagining I would have come up with a better mayor.' She reasoned with herself.  
  
"She killed the Wicked Witch of the West." Sango said gravely.  
  
"Really? That's my girl! That Wicked Witch of the West was always doing wicked things." Gramps said happily.  
  
"I just want to go home!" Kagome said.  
  
"Well, going home is hard here, it makes it more interesting to read-I mean do." Gramps explained.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Follow the Yellow Brick Road!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
-_-;; This is really messed up...I'm having serious trouble remembering what happens in the Wizard of Oz. Tee hee hee! It's really fun to write though! What do you guys think of the first chapter? 


	2. The Yellow Brick Road

Over the Rainbow  
  
Chapter 2: The Yellow Brick Road  
  
"Follow the Yellow Brick Road?" Kagome repeated. That didn't sound hard.  
  
"Yup. You need to follow the Yellow Brick Road to reach the Emerald City of the Wizard of Oz." Gramps explained.  
  
"Didn't someone paint parts of the Road green at some point? Or was it black?" Sango asked, trying to remember.  
  
"I think it was black..." Gramps replied thoughtfully.  
  
'Ok. It's getting complicated.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Anyways. the Wicked Witch of the East will surely try and take the Jewel. You must protect it!" Gramps exclaimed.  
  
"I will go with Kagome to help her." Sango said, trying not to appear to excited.  
  
Kagome nodded, happy to have someone to help her find the way.  
  
Gramps smiled. "I have something to help you on this trip." He held up Kagome's cat Buyo. "I'm sure he will be of use."  
  
Kagome and Sango stared first at Buyo and then at Gramps. 'What good could this floppy cat do?' Sango pondered.  
  
"Uhhhhh. Thanks." Kagome said slowly, taking Buyo in her arms. They left the throne room, after saying goodbye.  
  
Kagome looked out on the city and for the first time she noticed the Yellow Brick Road. It started in the middle of the square at he center of the city and swirled around until it finally reached a back gate. Kagome moved toward the gate but Sango grabbed her arm and dragged her to the start.  
  
"We have to follow the Yellow Brick Road. That means no short cuts!" Sango lectured.  
  
They stepped onto the beginning of the road and more munchkins popped out and started singing in their squeaky voices.  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road, tra la!  
  
Follow the yellow brick road, tra la!  
  
Follow! Follow!  
  
Follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick  
  
Follow the yellow brick road!  
  
If ever, oh ever, a Wizard there was  
  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
  
Because because because because  
  
Because of the wonder he does!  
  
Oh, you're off to see the Wizard,  
  
The wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz  
  
If ever a Wiz there was.  
  
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was  
  
You're off to see, you're off to see  
  
The wonderful Wizard of Oz!"  
  
Kagome and Sango walked quickly along the road. They came to the gate and rushed through leaving the singing midgets behind.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other and started to giggle. They were on the ground, laughing like maniacs.  
  
When they finally regained control, Sango excused herself and went behind a bush. There was a blinding pink light and Sango stepped wearing forest- green pants and a brown shirt.  
  
Kagome stood there with her mouth open, 'What happened to her fluffy pink dress?' She wondered.  
  
"God! I hate that dress!" Sango said with relief. "I only wear it because it fits the image better."  
  
Kagome nodded, not really understanding. She looked at Buyo in her arms and wondered if she should just let him go.  
  
"Let's go!" Sango called, already down the road.  
  
Kagome noticed an old basket but the side of the road and picked it up. She flopped Buyo inside and put it on her arm. That taken care of she walked toward Sango wondering if she really was totally sane.  
  
Sango and Kagome walked along the Yellow Brick road for what seemed like hours. They finally came to a cool stream and decided to rest beside it for a few minutes. Kagome lay down on the grass and took off the high heels which were really pinching her feet.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! These shoes weren't made for walking. I'll probably never walk again because of them." Kagome moaned.  
  
Sango didn't hear Kagome because she was busy looking at the darkening sky. Clouds rolled in, covering the sun and turning the sky black. Sango felt uneasy, this looked a lot like a dramatic entrance of the Wicked Witch of the East.  
  
"Kukukukukukukukukukukuku!" Whispered through the trees. "Kukukukukukuku!" It was getting closer.  
  
Suddenly the black silhouette of Naraku, the Wicked Witch of the East, appeared before Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Kukukukukukukukukuku!" He laugh cheerily. "Give me those shoes or I will be force to kill you!"  
  
"Stop Naraku! You wicked witch!" Sango yelled. "You can't just go around stealing shoes from innocent people!"  
  
"I'm the Wicked WARLOCK of the East! NOT A WITCH!" He screamed. "And anyways I CAN so go stealing shoes from innocent people. Who going to stop me? They look really expensive. And the quality...wow! I must have those shoes."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. This is the 'witch' they were supposed to be scared of? he seemed like and idiot to her.  
  
The darkness seemed to increase around Naraku. He laughed louder, the sound echoing off the trees.  
  
Sango looked worried. "Oh oh! We're in trouble!" She whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YES! I am finally done my exams! So now I can write fanfiction! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Next chapter the straw man will come in! Who will it be???? And Naraku is a weirdo in this...-_-;; and an idiot. But oh well! It's fun! I think that I better go now and stop talking!  
  
THANK YOU everyone who reviewed! TRALALALALA!! 


	3. Another ‘Friend’?

Over the Rainbow  
  
Chapter 3: Another 'Friend'?  
  
"Trouble?! We're in trouble? He's an idiot! What can he do?" Kagome asked loudly.  
  
"He may be an idiot but he's a powerful idiot. Trust me, he's very dangerous. It's like giving a nuclear weapon to a chimpanzee." Sango whispered franticly.  
  
The shadow around Naraku grew darker, lightening sparked from the sky hitting tress near Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Kukukukukukuku! I will rule the earth!" Naraku cackled. "Kukukukuku-" He was cut off when Kagome hit him on the head with a broken tree branch.  
  
"Ouch! You evil wench! You broke my concentration." He screamed.  
  
The darkness immediately grew lighter and then disappeared. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her down the road. They ran until they were sure Naraku wasn't following them and then fell onto the grass by the road panting. They lay silent, catching their breath. They both froze when they heard a thin voice calling. "Heeeellllllllllp!"  
  
Sango and Kagome got to their feet searching wildly for whoever was calling.  
  
'At least there's no kukukuing.' Sango thought. 'It's not Naraku.'  
  
"Over here!" Came the strangled whisper from behind a line of tress.  
  
They pushed through the branches and came face to face with a young man tied to a tree. Bales of straw surrounded the tree. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail and he was dressed in monk robes. "Help meeee!" Untie meeee!" He whispered pathetically.  
  
Sango stepped ahead, her face full of concern. She started untying the ropes quickly. The last rope cam lose and the young man fell weakly into Sango's arms. Sango let him gently onto the ground, kneeling beside him.  
  
Kagome watched in shock as a shaking hand reached out. Lower, lower it went until it connected with Sango's bottom. There was loud cracks as Sango hit the young man repetitively with her hand.  
  
"OW! Owowowowowowowowow!" He cried out.  
  
"God! A pervert! Let's get going Kagome!" Sango called over her shoulder already on her way to the trees.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave me!" The young man pleaded.  
  
"Why shouldn't we leave you Mr. Lecher?" Sango asked sarcastically.  
  
"My name is Miroku! You can't leave me because the villagers will burn me at that tree." He answered.  
  
"Why do they want to burn you?" Kagome asked curiously, wondering if Miroku was a dangerous criminal.  
  
"They said-it's not true mind you-that I seduced all the young women in the village."  
  
Kagome walked to Sango. "You're right. Let's just let him burn." She said, ignoring Miroku's look of horror.  
  
"Noooooooo! Have mercy! Please! Noooooo!" He cried dramatically. "I didn't do anything but ask them to bear my children! I promise!"  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "I feel sort of sorry for him..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yah...me too...I guess...a little." Sango admitted.  
  
"Fine you can come with us." Kagome told Miroku. He gave her a look of pure gratitude.  
  
"But remember!" Sango cut in on his happy thoughts. "No touching! And no looking! Hell! Don't even think sick thoughts or I will personally kill you. I hate perverts!"  
  
Miroku looked crestfallen. 'What happened to the journey with two pretty girls? They were evil!' He thought, becoming more and more depressed.  
  
"I'm better off being burned by those crazy villagers." He muttered to himself.  
  
Unluckily, Sango heard him. "Fine! Have fun at YOUR barbeque!" She called leading Kagome back to the road.  
  
"Wait! I was just joking! WAIT!"  
  
*A Dark Castle*  
  
"Naraku, where is the jewel?" Asked a cold voice.  
  
"Jewel? What jewel?" Replied Naraku.  
  
"The one I told you to get from that brat."  
  
"Ohhhhh! That jewel!"  
  
"Yes! That jewel! Did you get it?"  
  
"I got kind of distracted by her shoes. They were really ex-"  
  
"You idiot! I don't care about her shoes! I'm paying you to get me the jewel!" The voice rang out.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshomaru!" Naraku whined, "I'll get it next time."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sadly, I couldn't find a good song to put in here anywhere so this chapter is songless. Am I totally off the story or what? I can't remember at all anything that happens. NOOOO!! Oh well! Yes, well, I'm off! Bye!  
  
Thank you guys for the review they are really helpful and they make me extremely happy! (And that is always good!) 


	4. What DOES Miroku want?

Over the Rainbow  
  
Chapter 4: What DOES Miroku want?  
  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku walked along the Yellow Brick Road. Sango and Kagome kept checking back to see if Naraku was following them.  
  
"May inquire where we are going?" Miroku asked after a while.  
  
"WE are going to see the Wizard of Oz." Sango answered, making sure Miroku realized he was not part of 'we'.  
  
"The Wizard of Oz?" Miroku exclaimed. "I'm coming too!"  
  
"No you're not!" Sango yelled back.  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!!!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What do you want at the Wizard of Oz?" Kagome interrupted quickly before the argument turned into a brawl.  
  
"Probably something sick." Sango muttered.  
  
"I wish for something that the lack of has caused me great strife. It is a tragic tale of-" Miroku explained melodramatically.  
  
"Spit it out!" Sango interrupted.  
  
"I want a less perverted mind!"  
  
Sango and Kagome stared at Miroku, then they started laughing. Miroku watched them rolling on the ground for a few minutes.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled when he couldn't take it any longer. "It's not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is! It's hilarious!" Sango laughed.  
  
After a few more minutes Kagome and Sango staggered to their feet, wiping their eyes.  
  
"Well, Miroku, I suppose you can come with us." Kagome said. "It probably a good cause. We will be the saviors of women-kind!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Well, let's get going!" Sango said cheerfully.  
  
"Wait. Why are you going?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"She is coming to help-" Kagome started but was interrupted by Sango.  
  
"I want to stop being the Good Witch of the North." She said.  
  
"Why?" Miroku and Kagome asked at the same time.  
  
"Oh. It's just really really boring."  
  
Miroku and Kagome sweat dropped but said nothing.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Sango called.  
  
They follow Sango down the Yellow Brick Road.  
  
  
  
*Few Hour Later*  
  
"Let's set up camp!" Kagome said happily. They had come to an open field with a stream running through.  
  
"Sounds good." Sango said as she made two tents appear out of the air.  
  
"Which of you lovely ladies is going to share a tent with me?" Miroku asked.  
  
"NEITHER of us! Kagome and I are sharing one tent and you get that one!" Sango screamed, pointing to the smaller tent.  
  
Miroku stepped back, trying to get away from Sango's rage.  
  
"I'll go get...some water!" He called already running to the stream.  
  
"Good! Make yourself useful!" Sango called back angrily.  
  
Kagome and Sango busied themselves setting up the tens. They both froze when they heard a loud yelling from the stream.  
  
"Oi! Get the hell off of me!"  
  
"Kagome! Sango! Come here!" They heard Miroku yelling.  
  
They followed his voice and came out onto a clearing with no grass. Sango and Kagome saw Miroku sitting beside a twitching youth dressed in red, laying face down in the ground. He had long silver hair that was matted all over his head and a black footprint was pressed into his back.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked.  
  
"That stupid asshole stepped on my back!" Came a muffled reply from the young man on the ground.  
  
"I wasn't paying attention and I stepped on him by accident. He was just laying there..." Miroku explained.  
  
Everyone looked around, confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wahooo! Chapter 4! I am hyper but my throat hurts. I may possibly be getting sick and that sucks! This is moving much faster then i though it would. And now Inuyasha is in it! (i hope i didn't give that away to anyone...-_-;;)  
  
Anyways i really need to stop and go get some sleep! Thank you everyone for the reviews! 


	5. The Miracles of Chiropractory

Over the Rainbow  
  
Chapter 5: The Miracles of Chiropractory  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked the youth on the ground. "Get up and tell us."  
  
"I can't!" He replied angrily. "I think my back is broken!"  
  
"Nonsense!" Kagome scoffed. "Where does it hurt?"  
  
The young man pointed between his shoulder to the exact place the footprint was.  
  
"Don't you worry! I'll fix that!" Kagome assured him cheerfully.  
  
The young man started to slide fearful away from Kagome the best he could.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sango asked, holding Kagome's arm.  
  
"Just some chiropractory! Trust me! I'm a master!" She said.  
  
Kagome walked over to the youth. She put her right foot over the footprint, holding him down. She bent down and grabbed his arms.  
  
"One...two...three!" She called and pulled his arms back with all her might.  
  
CRUNCH!!!!!  
  
The young man sat up straight. "Shit! What the hell are you think-" He yelled, then stopped when he noticed his back didn't hurt anymore. "Hey! I'm cured!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Kagome smiled smugly.  
  
"Yah...whatever." He muttered.  
  
"So...what's your name?" Sango asked.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"And you were lying on the ground because..." Miroku prompted.  
  
"Well, before you came and stamped on my back, I was sleeping peacefully. Do you always disturb people minding their own business?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't just lay in the middle of the ground people wouldn't-" Miroku stopped, noticing something. "Wait a sec! Do you have dog ears?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha muttered dangerously. "So what?"  
  
"Awwwwww! So cute!" Sango and Kagome cooed.  
  
They pushed past Miroku and started pulling Inuyasha's ears to see if they were real.  
  
"Keh! Get away!" Inuyasha muttered as he smacked their hands away. "Get off me!"  
  
Kagome and Sango pulled away. 'I wish girls would go that crazy over me.' Miroku thought with twinkly eyes. He sighed and returned his thoughts to the scene before him.  
  
"Fine! We will!" Sango said.  
  
Kagome followed her as she stomped back to their tents. Miroku waited until they had left before he turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Want to come to the camp? The girls will probably cool down in a few minutes." Miroku invited.  
  
"Feh! I don't need you guys!" Inuyasha muttered as he stomped away from Miroku.  
  
Miroku shrugged and went to join the girls.  
  
"God! How rude! I fix his back for him but does he thank me? Nooooooooooo! He snaps at us!" Kagome ranted.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Kagome were all sitting around the campfire eating their dinner.  
  
"Grrrrrrr! It makes me so mad!" Kagome continued. Seeing the looks on her friend's faces she took a deep breath. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She muttered and went into her tent.  
  
"Sango." Miroku said, moving closer. "What shall we do now that we're all alone."  
  
Sango's eyebrow started to twitch and before Miroku knew what was going on she slammed a frying pan onto his head.  
  
"Pervert!" She yelled and stomped off to join Kagome in the tent.  
  
Miroku lay on the ground twitching and groaning loudly. When Kagome and Sango didn't come out to check if he was alive he got up and went into his tent.  
  
*An Hour Later*  
  
A lone figure crept into the firelight, the glimmering light cast shadows on his long silver hair. He look around the camp and his gaze fell on a covered picnic basket. He tiptoed over, hoping that it was full of food. He picked up the basket and slowly open the lid.  
  
"An animal sprang out of the basket and clawed his face. He stepped back, trying to detach the cat from his skin.  
  
"GOD DAMN! GET OFF! OW! YOU STUPID CAT!!!"  
  
Miroku, Kagome and Sango woke up and quickly got out of their tents.  
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked a sleepy Miroku.  
  
"What...? I dunno..."  
  
Kagome walked calmly up to Inuyasha and pulled Buyo of his face. Buyo settled floppily into her arms.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" She asked Inuyasha, who was nursing his bloody scratches, icily.  
  
"Nothing!" He snapped. His stomach growled loudly proving him wrong.  
  
Sango got an evil idea, she made fresh bread appear in Miroku's hand.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and when found where the smell was coming from he tackled Miroku and stole the bread. He gobbled it down in seconds and searched around for more to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
i am very tired...so this chapter is a little messed up...i want to put a song in but i cant find one that fits! Soon i'm just gonna make one up! Now i have Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango...guess who's next! My fav person! YAY!! alas! i must do my homework! Thank you all for the reviews!!! 


	6. The Dark Forest

Over the Rainbow  
  
Chapter 6: The Dark Forest  
  
"So, Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Asked Sango.  
  
"I was a little hungry. I thought you guys might have some food so I came to check it out." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"A LITTLE hungry? More like starving! How long since you have eaten? Three months?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Uhhh...more like three days." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone asked.  
  
"I've done lots of stuff. It was tiring!" Inuyasha said defensively.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Miroku who had recovered conciseness.  
  
"Keh. None of your business." Inuyasha said arrogantly.  
  
"Well then." Sango answered with a tragic sob. "I guess if you won't trust us we can't give you anymore food. Sorry!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped his surveillance of the campsite. He didn't smell anymore food. Still, that bread had popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Inuyasha said offhandedly. "I am going to see the Wizard of Oz."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Feh. Why would I lie to you?"  
  
"What do YOU want at the Wizard of Oz?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
"Keh."  
  
Think of roast chicken, some nice fresh bread, maybe some veggies..." Sango reminded.  
  
"I am going to ask the Wizard of Oz for a heart." Inuyasha explained, his eye glazed over as he imagined a feast. "I am rather cold and unemotional-"  
  
"Yah. No kidding." Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Girls like sensitive guys." Miroku said, his perverted mind at work.  
  
"Like you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yah. Don't you just love me and my sensitive mind?" He asked, his hand reaching for her.  
  
"I'll show you sensitive." Sango said as she brought a large mallet down on Miroku's head.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped, watching Sango beat the crap out of Miroku.  
  
"What a weakling." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
Miroku was laying of the ground trying to protect his head.  
  
"No! *Sob!* Sango! *Sob!* Please! I give up!"  
  
"Can I have my food now?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Sango has it." Kagome replied, relishing his desperate expression.  
  
"Shit."  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
"Well, we might as well get going." Kagome called. She was all ready, the picnic basket with Buyo was on her arm.  
  
"Are you coming?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as they both exited the tent they had shared.  
  
"I guess. We are going to the same place."  
  
"Great. Let's go." Sango called as she went to join Kagome.  
  
The boys followed her and they all walked down the Yellow Brick Road.  
  
After a few hours of walking they started to notice that some of the yellow bricks had been painted a dark greeny-black. It started with only a few brocks every couple minutes but then it became whole sections.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I heard about this." Sango explained. "There's supposed to be a fearsome beast that lives in the wood up ahead. He was rumored to do this painting in the dead of night."  
  
Kagome looked apprehensively at the dark forest ahead.  
  
"Is there another way?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. That's the only way the yellow brick road goes." Sango answered.  
  
"Damn."  
  
They walked into the forest, the light immediately went from bright sunshine to almost pitch black.  
  
"Ahhh. I can't see." Miroku complain. "The road is totally black."  
  
"Feh. Weak mortals. I can see perfectly." Inuyasha gloated.  
  
"Good. You can be our guide then. Miroku hold onto Inuyasha, I'll hole onto Miroku and Kagome can hold onto me." Sango ordered.  
  
Everyone moved until they were in a line. They made slow progress because everyone but Inuyasha had to feel around before they put their feet down.  
  
"Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh." Laughter floated through the forest causing everyone to freeze.  
  
A small figure flew into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha tried to dislodge the little thing from him, desperately he hit it one the head.  
  
"Owie!" The little thing said. "You're mean!"  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "I think...it's a fox." Inuyasha guessed.  
  
Suddenly a spotlight lit up the figure. He was very small with a busy fox tail and little fox feet.  
  
"I am Shippo. The fox demon of this forest."  
  
"You're the one who everyone is afraid of? The one who painted the road black." Sango asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yup that's me." Shippo said proudly.  
  
"You're a smaller then we imagined." Kagome said. "A lot smaller."  
  
"Yah. I wish I could say my size doesn't matter. I'll tell you guys a secret."  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm really a...coward." Shippo sobbed out. "I'm so ashamed."  
  
"Why don't you come to see the Wizard of Oz with us." Kagome asked kindly. "You can ask him for whatever you want."  
  
"Ok. I'll asked for courage." Shippo said happily.  
  
The spotlight followed him as he skipped ahead singing.  
  
"Foxes, tigers and bears. Oh my! Foxes, tigers and bears. Oh my! Foxes, tigers and bears. Oh my!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ooookkkk. i am having trouble finding songs and i can't remember what happens...or what anything is called. NO! but i am so happy cuz Shippo is here! I love Shippo! ^.^ I am so hyper...lalala...ok im going now! bye!  
  
THANKS very very very very much for the reviews!! 


	7. Fighting

Over the Rainbow  
  
Chapter 7: Fighting  
  
"Are we lost?" Kagome asked after four hours of walking.  
  
Shippo looked around desperately for the greeny-black Yellow Brick Road. "Noooooo. What makes you ask that?" He said nervously.  
  
"How did you get lost in your own forest? It's almost impossible!" Sango asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know." Shippo sobbed. "I must of taken a wrong turn or something. Everything looks the same! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Feh. Stop making excuses." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Can you find our way back?" Miroku asked worriedly. The forest was really starting to freak him out.  
  
"I dunno....maybe..." Shippo answered doubtfully.  
  
"You're such an idiot." Inuyasha muttered loud enough for Shippo to hear.  
  
"I am not! You're an idiot!"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sango screamed, breaking apart the argument.  
  
"So mature you two." Miroku drawled.  
  
"You shut up to!" Sango ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"So you guys hear something?" Sango asked the group.  
  
Everyone froze and fell silent. Inuyasha's ears twitched back and forth. "I hear bushed rustling and some demented laughter." He said.  
  
"Does it sound like 'kukukuk'?" Asked Sango carefully.  
  
"Yah. Exactly like that." Inuyasha replied, looking puzzled.  
  
"Damn. It's Naraku." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Naraku? As in Naraku the Evil witch of the East.?" Miroku asked.  
  
"As in the crazy psycho, yes." Kagome replied.  
  
"Hehehehehehehe." Shippo giggled not very quietly as he tried to sneak away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked as she picked him up by the back of his shirt.  
  
"Nowhere! Honest!" Shippo answered, mentally cursing himself for his lack of stealth.  
  
The kuing became louder and Naraku appeared in a dramatic puff of pink smoke.  
  
"God damn! That was supposed to be black!" He pulled out a canister and read the label. "It says black right here! I've been cheated!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and tried to contain their laughter. They didn't want to encourage him.  
  
"It's no matter." Naraku continued cheerfully. "I will get you now! Kukukukuku!"  
  
"God! Give up already! I already beat you!" Remember?" Kagome yelled at Naraku.  
  
"Beat me?" Naraku screamed, obviously enraged. "BEAT ME? You used a tree branch to hit me on the head! It was a dirty trick! Kukuku!"  
  
"Fine! You sore loser! I'll fight you again." Kagome shouted back. How dare he call her tactics dirty?  
  
"No. I'll fight you." Inuyasha interrupted calmly.  
  
"What?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. "This is my fight. Get lost!"  
  
"Leave this to me." Inuyasha told Kagome with such intensity that she back up to stand with the others.  
  
"Just don't mess up."  
  
"Heh. Like that's going to happen." He cracked his claws.  
  
Naraku gathered the dark around him again. The lightening spiked around him and thunder crashed all around. Inuyasha stood calmly, looking unimpressed with this show of power.  
  
"Kukukukuku. I will have that jewel!" Naraku screeched.  
  
He pushed a stream of black light at Inuyasha. The tress bent with the power, it hit where Inuyasha was standing leaving bare earth behind. Inuyasha was already in the air. He jumped to Naraku striking with his claws. The darkness ripped in half and then disappeared. Naraku stood there wondering how Inuyasha got through his power.  
  
"I'll be back and next time I'll beat you!" Naraku yelled as he ran off into the forest.  
  
"Sure, sure." Kagome called back. "And pig can fly."  
  
"But they CAN fly." Shippo pointed out. "I've seen them."  
  
"Well, where I come from they can't." Kagome snapped.  
  
"Can we get moving?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yah. I think I remember the way now." Shippo answered happily.  
  
He skipped cheerily ahead and the others followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...this chapter kinda sucks...sorry...i have excuses though...i've been sick and now i am doped up on all these drugs my doctor gave me. yah i don't know where this fic is going...but something has to happen soon.  
  
THANK YOU Lirael for reviewing last chapter. thank you thank you thank you 


	8. Kidnapped

Over the Rainbow  
  
Chapter 8: Kidnapped  
  
The group, after many hours of walking, finally came to the other side of the Dark Forest. They all breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the forest alive and with minimal trouble.  
  
"I told you I could find the way." Shippo said happily. He started doing a victory dance that reminded everyone of a seizure. "I am the best! I am the best! I am the best!" He chanted over and over as he did his little dance.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "I am about this close to pounding you into the road."  
  
Shippo shot him a fearful look and stopped dancing. He ran to stand behind Kagome and Sango in case Inuyasha followed through with his threat.  
  
"Leave him alone." Sango said angrily. "He hasn't don't anything to you."  
  
"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said as he stalked away.  
  
He walked to a tree by the side of the road and jumped up into one of the lowest branches where he sat with his back to the tree trunk. Kagome walked over to stand underneath the tree branch.  
  
"Stop sulking. We have to keep going." She scolded.  
  
"I'm hungry." Inuyasha stated daring Kagome to argue. "It's time for lunch."  
  
The others came to join Kagome under the tree.  
  
"Yah. I'm tired." Whined Shippo.  
  
"Yah me too." Added Miroku.  
  
"What a bunch of wimps." Sango taunted. "I guess 'the boys' need some time to rest. We might as well take a short break."  
  
"Fine." Sighed Kagome.  
  
Everyone sat down under the tree on a blanket. Sango made a huge feast appear all around. Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku started gobbling up everything in sight.  
  
*Few Hours Later*  
  
Everyone was stretched out on the blanket napping after their huge meal. They didn't hear the distant giggling coming across the horizon and the flapping of many wings. The sky darkened as the strange flying monkeys hovered briefly above the group and then started to descend.  
  
Kagome was startled awake by the loud chorus of the flapping wings and the 'keekeekeeing' of the flying monkeys. They grabbed her arms and legs and lifted her into the air. Kagome managed to grab the picnic basket with Buyo inside before she was too far off the ground. Then she started to scream.  
  
The others all woke up looking around in confusion. Miroku was the first to look up.  
  
"Oooooo. I can see up her skirt."  
  
Sango look up as well and smacked Miroku to make him stop looking.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING AND HELP ME!" Kagome screamed at her bickering companions.  
  
The flying monkeys started dragging Kagome away. Everyone started running after them with Inuyasha in the lead and Shippo in last. After a few minutes of running they came to a large ravine. The flying monkeys giggled even louder as they saw their pursuers were trapped.  
  
Inuyasha started swearing loudly at the monkey and jumped up into a tree and climbed to the top. He jumped off the top branch into the swarm of flying monkeys. The extra monkeys met him in midair and attacked viciously with their claws and teeth. Hopelessly outnumbered Inuyasha fell to the ground still fighting the monkeys.  
  
After a few minutes all fifty of the monkeys fell to the ground twitching.  
  
"Feh. What a bunch of losers." Inuyasha said between pants. "That was easy."  
  
"What happened?" Shippo said as he finally caught up with everyone else.  
  
Everyone looked in surprise. They hadn't even noticed he was gone.  
  
"Shut up! I have short legs! I'm not built for long distance running!" He yelled in anger.  
  
"They got away." Sango said.  
  
"Oh." Shippo said sadly. "Why did they kidnap Kagome?"  
  
"A random viscous attack of killer flying monkey?" Miroku queried.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"That's strangely unlikely. They were probably the minions of Naraku."  
  
"Probably." Shippo agreed.  
  
"Well ,let's go get her back." Miroku said.  
  
"She's probably being taken to Naraku's castle." Sango pointed out.  
  
"I think I'll stay here." Shippo said in a nervous voice. "I could watch stuff or keep lockout."  
  
"No you coward. You're coming with us." Inuyasha snarled at him.  
  
Shippo burst into tears. "Fine. *sob* I'll come. *sob* But I don't *sob* know what use a *sob* coward with be. *sob*"  
  
*Later and at Naraku's Castle*  
  
The flying monkeys set Kagome down on the ledge of the castle. Naraku came forward to greet her.  
  
"Kukukukuku. Good monkeys! Good monkeys!" He patted all the monkeys on the head and sent them off back into the sky.  
  
"Hello again." He said in a slimy voice. "Now give me the jewel...and your shoes and maybe I'll let you go."  
  
Kagome kicked Naraku in the shin and ran down the hallway looking for an exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for not updating in so long! I had really bad writer's block but it's all gone now and i've figured out what the plot is. YAY!  
  
THANK YOU: Lirael, lindy*girl and Mandypanchan for reviewing last chapter! 


	9. Dark, Damp Dungeons

Over the Rainbow  
  
Chapter 9: Dark, Damp Dungeons  
  
Kagome continued running down random halls, turning whichever way she thought was correct. All the halls were empty and had spider webs hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Finally she came to stairs that when down into semi-darkness. Kagome decided that this must be the way to get off the cliff and out of the castle. She started running down the stares even though the hard stone jarred her knees and caused them to ache.  
  
After about three hundred stairs Kagome started to give up hope that she would ever come to the end of the stairs. After what felt like another hour she came to a heavy wooden door with a metal bolt on the inside of the door.  
  
She grabbed the bolt and pulled but it did not move at all. She tried again but this time she put her whole body into pushing it open. Slowly the bolt started to slide open and Kagome pushed even harder. The bolt suddenly slid open causing the sound to echo in the room behind the door.  
  
Kagome opened the door slowly and found nothing but darkness beyond it. She thought that this must be for sure the way out of the castle. She stepped carefully forward, feeling along the stone floor with her feet.  
  
After a few meters she was blinded by the room being flooded by light. She covered her eyes to keep them from burning in the overly bright room. The door slammed shut and she lifted her hands. Kagome saw Naraku standing with his back to the door and a huge grin on his face. How did he catch up so fast?  
  
"W-what?" She stuttered in surprise.  
  
"Kukukukukukukuku! You are perhaps wondering how I go down here so fast."  
  
Kagome nodded and messaged her temples. She could feel a headache coming.  
  
"Kukukukukukukuku! You took the stairs! Kukukukkukukuku! I took....the elevator!"  
  
Kagome stared at Naraku as he proudly displayed the elevator doors. She tried to contain her anger at having to run down all those stairs for nothing. She could feel her kneecaps disintegrating.  
  
Naraku grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the elevator. Two flying monkeys were waiting inside and one of them pressed a black button with a white capital 'D' on it. Kagome wondered what 'D' stood for exactly.  
  
The elevator dinged cheerily and the doors open to reveal a dark, damp dungeon full of dust and cobwebs. Naraku kept his hold on Kagome and pushed her into a cell. She sat in the middle of the cell and watched in a mixture of amusement and horror as Naraku broke out in more laughter.  
  
"Kukukukukukukukuk! I am such a genius!" He said.  
  
'Well he certainly has high self-esteem.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Now give me that jewel....and the shoes!"  
  
He reached forward to close his hand around the jewel in Kagome's hand. A bright light flashed and Naraku shrank away screaming in horror .  
  
"You fool! You cannot touch the jewel until she gives it to you willingly or she is dead. Don't you know anything?" A cool voice said.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw a vague outline of someone who resembled Inuyasha, but was not. The figure got back in the elevator and disappeared.  
  
Naraku came back to stand in front of Kagome.  
  
"You have three hours to decide what you will do. Kukuku. Death or give me the jewel." He said in a voice that sent shivers up and down Kagome's spine.  
  
"How about I give you my shoes and then you let me go. You don't need this worthless jewel." Kagome tried to reason.  
  
Naraku looked tempted for about five seconds.  
  
"No. Sesshomaru will pay me for the jewel and then I can buy all the shoes I want! Kukukukukukukukukuku!"  
  
He pranced around the dungeon gleefully just thinking about the very thought.  
  
"You have three hours.."  
  
He pulled out a pink egg timer and started to wind.  
  
"Damn. It only goes to one hour..." He muttered then raised his voice. "You have one hour. Make your choice well."  
  
He set the egg timer down on the stone floor and skipped into the elevator. He disappeared when the doors closed. Kagome sweat dropped and stepped out of her cell that Naraku had forgotten to lock.  
  
She went to the elevator and pressed the button with the arrow pointing up. She sat down and several minutes later the doors opened. Kagome stepped forward and saw with horror the figure from before. He had long silver hair and strange red stripes on his face. She was pretty sure he was carrying a fluffy white boa on his shoulders.  
  
He muttered bitterly about useless help and the loss of short term memory as he locked Kagome in her cell.  
  
Kagome was back to sitting on the floor and hoping that the others hurried up and figure out a way to rescue her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sorry for not writing for so long. I truthfully have no excuse except laziness. sorry! ^_^  
  
thanks: lindy*girl, Mandypanchan (sorry for being lazy ^_^) and Lirael for reviewing. 


End file.
